Dream Demons
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Dipper is having nightmares that he's starting to realize is slowly coming true. After trying to solve this mystery on his own things take a wrong turn when Mabel tries to help him shut them down only for an old enemy to come back for revenge. (Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

Dream Deamons - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter one of a new Gravity Falls fic from me! I really shouldn't be doing this since I have like a million other stories out but I really wanted to write one away from Bloopers; which do not worry I'm working on the net chapter for that. So anyway this one is gonna be a little darker then what I normally write but not too bad, so don't worry with that either. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsh. Oh and chapter one it short only because it's the start of the story; the other chapter's will be longer I will make sure of it, so I'm done talking now please ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_It was dark and the twelve year old boy standing before the darkness had no idea where he was. A small light stood at the edge of the blackness and instantly the boy began to run towards it. Faster then a speeding bolt the boy slammed into something hard as soon as he made it past the light. Looking up he noticed it was a sign; the sign that welcomed everyone to Gravity Falls, Oregon. _

_Around him was what would appear to be the town he knew and loved. This time though; it was different. Everything was destroyed and dead bodies littered the grass, road, and buildings. Dark clouds gathered in the skies and a small yellow light began to slowly get bigger before his eyes. The same figure that the young boy had seen before the mind of his Great Uncle._

_"_Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram" The Figure stated as loud as possible. __

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" Dipper Pines yelled as he shot awake.<p>

Looking around the young Pines boy noticed he was lying on the living room couch with a blanket over top him. Grunkle Stan was sitting at the dinning room table with Mabel, Wendy and Soos. All of them were sending worried looks to Dipper who was hyperventilating and covered in sweat. When Dipper finally began to calm down he couldn't help but burst into tears.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Stan asked with worry as he walked over to Dipper and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." Dipper stuttered as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you sure?" Stan asked one more. "Cause I'm here if you need to talk." Stan explained as Dipper nodded.

"Positive." Dipper said as he pulled the blanket off and got up, he headed to the kitchen and began to get a drink of water.

Even though Dipper told Stan he was fine, he wasn't. For some reason he had been having nightmares for the past few weeks and he had no idea why. Stan and Mabel began to notice, he knew they did, after all they weren't stupid. Besides Dipper only lied to them because none of them needed to know what he dreamed about. He already didn't want to dream about them himself.

" - No it's been happening for the past few weeks." Stan said, Dipper had hid against the wall over hearing his Great Uncle.

"And he won't tell you why or what their about?" Wendy asked with worry.

"Sadly no." Stan said with a frown. "I even tried to get Mabel to talk to him, nothing!" Stan finished explaining.

"Maybe you just need to get him to open up to you slowly." Wendy explained. "After all, their nightmares, no one likes them."

"True." Stan added as Waddles snorted.

"Grunkle Stan, do you think Dipper's going crazy?" Mabel asked with worry as everything went silent.

Dipper groaned and slammed his head against the wall he was hiding behind. Every night Dipper was having nightmares and now thanks to those his sister was starting to think that he was losing it. Dipper knew he wasn't and he knew there was a reason he was having these dreams. He needed a way to figure this out on his own without any help, and he knew the one person to talk to.

However Dipper still debated, because the one person he needed to talk too was someone he would rather not see. After all, they were enemies, but still, he needed answers and if anyone knew them it was going to be him. Without a single thought in his head Dipper grabbed his vest from the coat hanger, snuck into the living room and grabbed journal three, and headed out the back door...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway as you can maybe tell it's gonna be full of action and maybe a little WenDip I'm not sure yet. So yeah thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter two will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Deamons - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! So here is an update! Now it get's a little more confusing but something is revealed in it, and I know you all will know what's revealed. Anyway so yeah don't worry it will all make sense soon I promise. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch he is the genius behind this awesomeness we love. So please ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Previously ****on Gravity Falls...**

Without a single thought in his head Dipper grabbed his vest from the coat hanger, snuck into the living room and grabbed journal three, and headed out the back door...

* * *

><p>Dipper still debated on the idea that was running through his mind. Maybe Mabel was right, maybe he was going crazy. After all, he had to be crazy enough to even think about going to the one person on the planet he hated the most for ideas on what his nightmares meant. But yet, here he was standing outside Gravity Falls' Community Jail. The one place that he hated the most.<p>

Inside the community jail it was a lot different then Dipper had ever thought it was; and much scarier. Prisoners sent him looks when he walked by to the main office and every once in a while there would be someone thrown across the room in front of him. Finally when he made it too the front office, he asked the worker to see someone, and she lead him to the person he wanted to see.

"Well, well, if it isn't Dipper Pines." A voice said with sarcasm. "What honor do I have to be visited by you?"

"Cut it Gideon." Dipper stated with annoyance. "I'm hear because of a serious problem that I believe you know the answer too."

"Me? Why would I know the answer to you're issue?" Gideon asked with confusion as he sent Dipper a look.

"Because you knew about the supernatural just like I did." Dipper explained. "After all, you had journal number two." Dipper added.

"Okay, okay, fine, what's you're issue boy?" Gideon asked with annoyance and a sigh.

"These last few weeks I've been having nightmares and - " Dipper began as Gideon cut him off.

"And they all ended with bodies covering Gravity Falls and a figure saying the same saying at the end of each dream." Gideon explained with a look on his face.

"Well y-yes, but how did you know? You couldn't have possibly known!" Dipper stated instantly.

"Because I've been having the same dream as well Pines." Gideon explained as Dipper looked at him in shock.

"Wait so then this isn't you're doing?" Dipper asked with confusion.

"I'm afraid not, but whoever is behind this is an amazing villain that I hope one day I could meet." Gideon said with a smile.

"Okay you're a loon but at least we already knew that." Dipper said with a small laugh to himself.

"If I were you boy I would shut you're mouth! You wanna know why!?" Gideon asked with an evil laugh.

"Um - " Dipper began as Gideon cut him off.

"Because when I get out of here I'm coming after you! After you boy!" Gideon stated with an evil laugh as he began to laugh loudly.

"Okay I'm j-just gonna g-go now." Dipper began as he turned and started to leave.

"Wait!" Gideon called making Dipper stop and turn around. "But head my warning Pines these dreams might not be as they seem." Gideon said with a deep squeaky voice.

"What?" Dipper asked with confusion once more.

"These dreams sometimes means something and who knows maybe one day it will be more then meets the eye." Gideon finished.

As Gideon began to laugh evilly once more Dipper backed away slowly. He knew coming there was a bad idea, but yet, he did it anyway. While walking him Dipper began to think about what Gideon told him. If Gideon was having those dreams as well, then what did they mean? And who was causing this? Little did Dipper know that in no time, he was going to find out the whole truth...

* * *

><p><em>Body after body littered the town of Gravity Falls. Dipper Pines ran past them, over them, and as fast he could trying to get somewhere where he had no idea where he was going anyway. Finally after about a while of running Dipper slowly began to come to a stop. As soon as he stopped he tripped over something and landed face first on the hard road pavement. <em>

_Groaning he sat up and looked around to see what he tripped over. Instantly he screamed, for there was his sister Mabel lying dead on the pavement ground. Looking around he started to notice the other bodies on the ground next to Mabel. Stan, Soos, Candy, Grenda, and even Wendy were all lying dead on the ground. Before he could do anything the wind began to blow. _

_Right in front of his eyes there was a figure in the sky. It seemed to be laughing, mocking him, and holding book three in it's black little hands. For a while Dipper was shocked and then he was snapped out of it when a flame caught onto the book. The yellow figure threw book three towards Dipper which was flaming red and orange and once more Dipper began to scream loudly. _

_"_Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram" The Figure yelled over Dipper's screaming; then it went black... __

* * *

><p>"Dipper! Dipper!" A voice called as someone shook Dipper's shoulder trying to wake him.<p>

Sitting up Dipper looked around in shock. When had he fallen asleep? Why was he outside on the ground in the middle of Gravity Falls? Something happened and Dipper decided that whatever it was really was starting to get on his nerves. Looking around he noticed it was now dark outside and that someone was next to him with a worried and confusion look on their faces.

"Wendy?" Dipper asked with confusion as he began to slowly stand up.

"Oh thank goodness! I was so worried about you!" Wendy explained as she helped Dipper up.

"W-What's going o-on?" Dipper asked with a stutter and confusion as he looked at Wendy.

"I don't know. I was riding my bike home from Tambry's house when I saw you passed out on the sidewalk." Wendy explained.

"Wait, I p-passed o-out?" Dipper asked in shock as Wendy shrugged.

"I think so I mean you weren't moving and for a minuet there I thought you were d-dead." Wendy explained with a frown.

"No I just - " Dipper began as he stopped. Should he tell her what's been going on? Or should he keep it too himself?

"You just what?" Wendy asked with worry. "You know you can talk to me right?" Wendy asked as Dipper nodded.

"Yes and nevermind it's nothing." Dipper sighed as he and Wendy began to walk down the sidewalk together.

"Well okay but I'm glad you're fine." Wendy said with a smile. "Want me too walk you back to the shack?" Wendy asked instantly.

"Sure I'd love that." Dipper said with a smile.

"Alright then let's get going." Wendy said as she and Dipper began to head towards the shack.

The two friends walked back together with neither one of them knowing that someone or something was watching them from a far. In the night sky it took the shape of a triangle made out of stars and shined brightly in the summer night. Looking down it watched the scene from below with a smile on it's face. With the smile becoming a shape out of the stars it whispered one sentence.

"Soon Pine Tree you're world will be turned upside down and nothing will be the same - " And then the shape vanished...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - And bam! There was a chapter two! Didn't seen any of this coming hu? Anyway thanks for reading and chapter three will be up soon. Just a quick warning it does get a little more darker as we go but not too much. So thanks for reading again and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter three will be up soon like I just said, thanks! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

Dream Deamons - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three and after this chapter things get interesting! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are amazing! Anyway soon this will all make sense I promise. So as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY chapter three! A lot is going to happen after this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Previously ****on Gravity Falls...**

"Soon Pine Tree you're world will be turned upside down and nothing will be the same - " And then the shape vanished...

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand what happened." Dipper said as he paced back and forth in his and Mabel's shared room.<p>

"Maybe it's some kind of sign, I mean think about, you said you keep having this dream every night right?" Mabel asked with worry.

"Yes." Dipper said in thought.

"Well then maybe you need to go to sleep one more time and figure out what's going on." Mabel explained as Dipper frowned.

"I don't know Mabel, I really don't want to go back to sleep." Dipper explained with fright.

"Trust me it will be fine." Mabel said with a smile.

"And how do we know that? What if something goes wrong and I never wake up!?" Dipper asked still with fright.

"You will and I know this because of three." Mabel said with a look as she help open book three and showed Dipper a page.

"What? Since when do you read three?" Dipper asked with confusion.

"Since you left it in the bathroom." Mabel said as she laughed a little and Dipper groaned.

"Okay pretending I never heard that comment." Dipper said as Mabel laughed. "Are you sure we should do this?" Dipper asked again.

"Of course and if it makes you feel better I can get Wendy and Soos to come along." Mabel suggested as Dipper nodded.

"That would make me feel better." Dipper said with a look.

"Alright you think of the plan while I'll go get them." Mabel said as she tossed Dipper three and headed out the bedroom door.

Dipper began to look at the page as soon as Mabel left. After Wendy had brought him back to The Shack that night he explained to Mabel what had happened and about the dreams he's been having. So of course Mabel jumped into over protective sister worried mode, which he didn't mind. But she had also came up with the worst plan ever and one that Dipper promised he'd never do again.

"I got them." Mabel said as she came walking into their bedroom with Wendy and Soos.

"You know it's a good thing you asked me, I was just about to leave for the night." Wendy explained as Dipper smiled.

"So what's the plan and why were asked to come up here?" Soos asked with confusion.

"Simple Dipper has been having nightmares recently and we all know about them right?" Mabel asked as Wendy and Soos nodded.

"Of course but we don't really know what their about." Wendy said as Mabel snapped her fingures.

"That's the point and problem." Mabel stated. "If were going to help him, we need to be inside his dreams to figure them out."

"I'm still lost." Soos said as Mabel sighed.

"Wendy please read page fifty five of Dipper's journal." Mabel asked as she handed three over to Wendy who began to read it.

"Dream Jumping - " Wendy began as she read the page. "In my recent studies I learned that in order to help someone who has been having repeated dreams you must go inside their mind and find the solution yourself." Wendy read as she took a deep breath. "If you find the main source of the controlled dream you can destroy it and get ride of the dream once and for all." Wendy finished instantly.

"This is still confusing." Soos said as Mabel groaned. "I don't understand what you need us for." Soos explained with a frown.

"I need you to help me find the main source of Dipper's nightmares and destroy it before it's too late." Mabel explained once more.

"What do you mean by too late?" Wendy asked again.

"I don't know but is says in three that if the same nightmare is going for too long it can come to the real world." Mabel finished.

"Alright then I'm in." Wendy said with a smile.

"Guys I appreciate your help but I - " Dipper said with an uncertian voice.

"Dipper trust me you'll be fine, and you will wake up." Mabel said with a smile.

"She's right man, trust us." Wendy said as she put two fingures together moved them across her lips and flicked them.

"Fine let's get this over with." Dipper said as he climbed onto his bed and laid down.

"Alright guys we are about to enter the most scariest place next to our uncle mind, only this time it's Dipper's." Mabel stated...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter three! What do you think about this? Didn't see it coming hu? Anyway if you have any ideas you want to see while their inside Dipper's mine like memories, hopes, dreams, ect...please feel free too place it in your reviews and it might end up in the story of course all credit will go to you! So it can be any character that sees it out of Mabel, Soos, and Wendy and it can be about anything as long as it's appropriate and nothing bad. So yeah thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter four will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

Dream Deamons - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! So this is where things get interesting and where they enter Dipper's mind. I'm not saying anything else, your gonna have to for yourself and I'll stop talking so you can. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Previously on Gravity Falls...**

"Alright guys we are about to enter the most scariest place next to our uncle mind, only this time it's Dipper's." Mabel stated...

* * *

><p>Mabel, Wendy and Soos all stood around while they placed their hands on Dipper's forehead. All you could hear inside the room was Mabel chanting some kind of spell that was in a foreign language. Suddenly as the words were being chanted there was a bright blue and white light and before everyone's eyes there was a flash and the three kids around the bed were gone. Dipper was out cold.<p>

Inside a gray room Mabel, Wendy and Soos all appeared inside of it looking at their surrounding with confusion. As soon as they saw that they were solid clear the room around them began to add some scenery and changes. In front of them was a small house that was a light yellow with a red brick roof was standing in front of them. The wind was slightly blowing and a sun was in the sky.

"Woah, this is stupid cool." Wendy said with a smile as she looked around. "Do you think it worked?" Wendy asked with wonder.

"Considering that's our house in Piedmont then I'd say yes." Mabel said with a smile.

"So if were inside Dipper's mind, then where do we look for this nightmare answer thingy?" Soos asked with confusion.

"Hm, I haven't thought about that." Mabel said as Wendy sent her a look. "What? I didn't think we'd make it this far." Mabel stated.

"Come on! Let's go!" Wendy said as she began to run towards the entrance of the house, Mabel and Soos followed her instantly.

Once inside the small yellow house all three friends gasped at what they say. Wendy was the most surprised but to Soos and Mabel this made them remember the time when they entered Stan's mind to fight Bill and save him. However this was a little different, memory after memory was playing in frames and door all along the house of Dipper's mind. It was like one giant puzzle piece.

"Okay so we need to look for the room or door thingy that holds his nightmares." Mabel said with thought.

"Right and then we need to find the main control center of that part of his mind and shut it down!" Wendy said as she smile.

"Wendy you are on top of things." Mabel said with a smile as well as she and Wendy high fived.

"Well since you said we need to looks for his nightmares where do we start?" Soos asked with interest.

"I don't know, just look around and see if it holds his nightmares." Mabel said as the three of them split and began to search.

Wendy went to the right while Soos went to left leaving Mabel to go straight down the hallway. As they all went their separate ways the three opened doors and looked in windows to see what memories Dipper had in store. So far none of them were having any luck and when they all gave up they meet back in the main living room of the house. All three of them began to look around again.

"His mind is so confusion, all the memories I kept seeing were ones that happened recently." Mabel explained with a frown.

"Same here." Wendy said as Soos walked past Wendy and backed up into another memory door.

"Hey guys! Maybe this one has the memory were looking for." Soos stated as he pointed to a red door that worn out.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Wendy said as Mabel nodded.

Soos moved closer to the red worn door and began to slowly open it. As they opened it a light shinned through and in front of their eyes was another memory that had happened at the start of the summer when they arrived to Gravity Falls. It showed Dipper in the middle of the words hanging up signs for Grunkle Stan and him hitting a hollowed out tree. The three watched the memory unfold.

"So that's how he found his book." Wendy said as Mabel nodded.

"Yeah and if he hadn't found that thing our lives would be so much different." Mabel added as Soos closed the red worn door.

"That is so wise Mabel." Soos said with a smile as Wendy and Mabel sent him a look. "But also so true." Soos added.

"Come on, we need to keep moving." Mabel said as Soos and Wendy nodded.

"But this place is so big; where are we going to find his nightmares?" Wendy asked with worry.

"I don't know; maybe we can keep walking till we find them?" Mabel suggested.

"I guess." Wendy said as she spotted another door. "What about this one?" Wendy asked with interest.

Grabbing the door handle Wendy pulled it open faster than Soos had with the other one. Inside this memory it showed a younger Dipper and Mabel around the age of eight or nine dressed up as kittens for Halloween. The two were walking down the streets of California together trick or treating. Wendy smiled a little and closed the door when the two turned a corner in the memory.

"Guessing that wasn't it?" Soos asked as Wendy shook her head.

"Great." Mabel said as she slid down the side of the wall. "If only we had some way of finding his nightmares easily." Mabel added.

"Why don't we try splitting up again." Wendy suggested as she smiled to herself.

"How would that help us?" Mabel asked with confusion.

"Easy instead of all of us staying on the same floor we all take a different floor and look for the nightmares section." Wendy explained as she helped Mabel stand up.

"Sounds good to me." Mabel said as Soos nodded in agreement.

"Only If I get to carry my giant question mark with me!" Soos stated as a black giant question mark popped out of nowhere.

"Why do you have that?" Wendy asked in confusion as she and Mabel sent one another looks.

"It is the mind, anything is possible in the mind." Soos said wisely.

"Um...okay then." Mabel said as Soos cheered and smiled.

With that said the three proceeded to split up once more. Wendy taking the upstairs floor, Mabel checking out the rest of the main floor they were on, and Soos taking the bottom floor. However as they went their separate ways none of them noticed a small figure gliding across the wall of the mind in a shadow form. No one knew what was coming in store for them since they were busy..

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter four! How was it? Good? Bad? We got to see two memories but don't worry in these next few chapters a lot more will happen and we'll see a lot more memories. Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter five will be up soon! Also Sock Opera premiers tomorrow on Disney XD don't forget to watch it if you can! Thanks again and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

Dream Deamons - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AWESOME! Anyway I know you all want to know what happens next so I won't talk for long. But sorry for the long wait, I was at Cleveland all day at the Hospital for a check up and I'm sick to top it all off so I've been sleeping the rest of the day since I got home but I forced myself to update for you guys. Warning a lot happens in this chapter and I'm proud of myself for it! Also we don't see a lot of Soos or Wendy because Mabel's section was long for a reason but there will be more of them in the next chapter! Finally I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all goes to the genius mind of Alex Hirsch! Please ENJOY chapter five! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Previously on Gravity Falls...**

However as they went their separate ways none of them noticed a small figure gliding across the wall of the mind in a shadow form. No one knew what was coming in store for them since they were busy..

* * *

><p>Wendy thought hard as she walked up the steps of the small house that held all of Dipper's memories she honestly had no idea what to think! Being inside her best friends mind was probably one of the weirdest things that's ever happened to her. Heck!, it was even weird then the time she spent with everyone at Dusk2Dawn and learned that ghost were indeed real. Wendy shook her head, she was getting of course and needed to focus first.<p>

"Now where would you're nightmares be Dipper?" Wendy asked herself as she walked down a long hallway.

As she walked there were several more doors along the side of the wall and windows at the end of the hallway. The hallway was so big that Wendy had no idea where to look first. Besides it was kind of distracting when all she could hear was Dipper's voice saying people's names over and over again. Walking down a the hallway she decided it would be best if she started to look in doors and windows for a lead, besides she had to start somewhere.

The first door she decided to open was a blue triangle with a black doorknob. Opening it quickly she stopped when she saw a light flash and a memory begin to move. Before her eyes she saw Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Soos floating in mid air in nothing but blackness. Stan was talking and held out a stack of cards only to try and fold them making them suddenly all float away up into the air. Wendy laughed to herself once more and closed the door.

"I swear when I get out of his mind I'm telling him to organize his memories better." Wendy muttered to herself as she kept moving forward.

With one foot in front of another Wendy continued to look among doors and windows trying to find the nightmare they were looking for. As she walked Wendy couldn't help but feel like someone was following her, turning around she found that nothing was there. Shaking her head she walked past a door that tall and with the colors red and green. Suddenly she stopped, did a double take, and backed up in front of the door.

On the door were the words - "Memories of Wendy"

* * *

><p>Mabel was struggling as bad as Wendy was. Door after door, memory after memory and nothing was found. <em>Maybe Dipper was right, maybe this was a bad idea? Can it Mabel, he needs help and were going to find those nightmares even if you die trying! <em>Shaking her head Mabel moved on and continued to look through any door or window she passed. Nothing was working and honestly Mabel was getting frustrated, they needed to find those nightmares!

"I hope Soos and Wendy are having better luck then I am." Mabel said to herself as spotted another door.

Walking up to the door Mabel grabbed a hold of the handle. However the door felt like it was practically glued shut and Mabel had to place her foot on the door and yank with both hands. Finally when she got the door to open she flew backwards and slammed into something hard across the hall she was in. The bad news was, that when she stood up she saw someone she never wanted to see ever again and knew everyone was in trouble.

"You!" Mabel shouted as she pointed at the someone she slammed into. "What are you doing inside my brother's mind!?" Mabel questioned.

"Nice to see you too Shooting Star." Bill stated as he fixed his hat. "And by the way that's not a very nice greeting." Bill said with annoyance.

"It's Mabel not Shooting Star and you didn't answer my question!" Mabel explained as with anger and hatred.

"Easy I'm here to make sure you three never find Pine Tree's nightmares." Bill explained instantly.

"What!? Why!?" Mabel asked as she watched Bill's every move making sure to never turn her back on him.

"Because I need them for a task I am completing and if you ruin it well then, your little Pine Tree won't live to see another day." Bill explained suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Mabel asked with confusion.

"Do not worry Shooting Star you, Question Mark, and Red Hair will all soon learn the truth about Pine Tree." Bill added with a look.

"Truth? What truth? Dipper isn't hiding anything." Mabel suddenly stated as Bill laughed.

"Hiding? I never said he was hiding something I just said you'll learn the truth." Bill said as he floated over to Mabel.

"Then what are you talking about!?" Mabel demanded, she was really sick of not getting answers.

"You'll learn in due time my sweet Shooting Star, remember to stay away from those nightmares." Bill finished explaining as he turned to leave.

"No! I'm here to help my brother and you can't tell me what to do!" Mabel shouted with annoyance.

"If you know what's best for Pine Tree then you'll leave those nightmares alone, and remember, reality is an illusion, and the world is a hologram!"

"Wait - " Mabel called only to be cut off.

"Buy gold, bye!" Bill finished as there was a flash of light and he vanished.

When Bill was gone Mabel stood there in shock. _What was Bill talking about? Dipper wasn't hiding anything and certainly he wasn't a villain, right? Snap out of it Mabel _Mabel thought as she shook her head._ Bill's trying to mess with you and you need to find those nightmares! But what if something bad happens to Dipper is she does? No! I need to find Wendy and Soos and talk to them about this! Besides, they'll know what to do!_ Mabel thought as she turned and ran back down the main hallway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the bottom floor of Dipper's mind Soos was confused on where he was and what he was looking for. But he knew there was a task to be done and maybe once he saw the item he'd remember what he was suppose to do. All Soos knew was that he needed to find Dipper's nightmares but it was kind of creepy down on the bottom floor. Besides, this floor was where his hopes, and fears were kept, now he just need the nightmares.<p>

"Oh Dipper's nightmares! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Soos called out loud to no one.

Soos continued to walk and began to look in doors and windows just like Wendy and Mabel had done. Once more Soos still had no luck at all, most of the doors and windows he either opened or looked in contained a lot of the bad memories Dipper has ever had in his life. Yet, Soos felt close to the nightmares that stayed inside his friends mind, it was like a certain vibe was telling him to walk down the rest of this hall. So that was what he did.

Looking in more memories Soos screamed when he opened a door and found the Summerween Trickster right in front of his face. Instantly he slammed it shut and began to run down the hallway to get away from it. When he felt safer he stopped running and continued to look in more doors and windows. Sadly all he kept seeing were memories of Dipper before coming to Gravity Falls and memories of events that recently happened in their life.

"So if I were Dipper and I kept all my memories stored, where would I place my nightmares?" Soos asked himself as he kept walking.

Making his way around a corner Soos began to look in more and more doors and windows. The only problem when he looked inside them was that it seemed like the memories were getting worse and worse, something told Soos that he was indeed really close to the nightmares. With one last turn around another corner Soos kept walking and was stopped short when he slammed into something hard, looking up he gasped with happiness.

On the door in front of him were the words - "Dipper's Nightmares Keep Out"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter five! How was it? Long hu? Anyway lots happened I know and Soos and Wendy will be seen more in the next chapter I have lots planned. So yeah thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter six will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - No one tell me about the new episode, I haven't seen it yet, I'm about to watch it right after this right before I go to bed. So the next time I update you can tell me what you all thought on it, I just don't want any spoilers. **


	6. Chapter 6

Dream Deamons - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway a lot happens in this chapter and some more things are revealed about Dipper's nightmares/Bill's plan. So before I give to much away I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so yeah please ENJOY chapter six! :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Previously on Gravity Falls...**

On the door in front of him were the words - "Dipper's Nightmares Keep Out"

* * *

><p>Mabel ran as fast as she could towards the living room of the house. It was easy to get around since Mabel lived in this house herself and she basically knew it by heart. However when she stopped running she began to try and look around for any sings of Soos and Wendy. Of course she knew where they were she was just hoping they were closer then they seemed to be. <em>Maybe if you called for them, why what a good idea Mabel, thanks Mabel. <em>

"Wendy! Soos!" Mabel shouted taking her own advice, sadly she got no answer. "Wendy! Soos!" Mabel tried again with worry.

"What's up hambone?" Soos asked making Mabel turn around, she smiled when she saw Soos walking back up the steps to her.

"Soos!" Mabel said with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Soos asked with worry as he walked over to where she was. "Did something bad happen!?" Soos asked with fright.

"I ran into Bill..." Mabel trailed as Soos stopped and looked at her.

"Who?" Soos asked with confusion.

"Bill - " Mabel began as Soos cut her off.

"You know I have no idea who your talking about right?" Soos asked as Mabel sighed.

"Ugh! Whatever let's go find Wendy; she'll know what I'm talking about - " Mabel began as she grabbed Soos and began to run. "I hope." Mabel said.

The two continued towards the direction Wendy had set off towards earlier when they went their separate ways. Without Dipper there with her, it was hard for Mabel to confide in Wendy or Soos about Bill mainly because they don't really know or care for who Bill is. But what confused her was that Soos should remember who Bill is, after all he was there when they battled him in Stan's mind. Shaking her head, Mabel continued running, she had to focus.

* * *

><p>Wendy stood in front of the door with awe. Pushing it open as fast as she could and with full on curiosity she smiled as turned and began to close the door behind her making sure no one was watching her. Once she was in the clear, Wendy began to walk down the hallway that held memories on memories of her and Dipper and to be honest she was amazed at what she saw. All around her she could hear Dipper's voice calling her name a lot.<p>

"As I said before, this is stupid cool." Wendy muttered to herself as she looked at all the moving pictures of herself.

Instantly Wendy went to the first door that caught her eyes and she opened it carefully with interest. As soon as she opened the door she smiled, inside the memory was her sitting in the life guard chair and Dipper walking up to her with family. They all turned to her once she threw the water balloons at them. Laughing to herself Wendy closed the door and walked on even more not really knowing what she was even looking for in the first

As she walked even deeper into the memories that Dipper had kept of all the times he had with her, Wendy realized that she no longer remembered how to get out of the area she was in. She had turned down so many halls everything looked the same to her. Turning around she could have sworn she heard something behind her and as she walked backwards she bumped into another door that opened when she touched it making her jump.

"What the - ?" Wendy asked herself a she turned and looked into the memory.

The memory was shocking for Wendy and honestly she had no idea what to think at all. Right in front of her eyes there was Dipper holding a sheet of paper in his hands. The piece of paper was yellow and it had messy hand writing which was in fact Dipper's. Looking at the memory Wendy read the letter to herself and placed a hand over her mouth while gasping shock. But something inside her made her smile, and she closed the door instantly.

"You now know too much." A voice said from behind Wendy making her turn around.

"What?" Wendy asked in confusion as she turned and saw some triangle shape in front of her. "D-Did you just - ?" Wendy began but was cut off.

"Talk to you!?" The triangle asked. "Why yes I did." The triangle answered. "Names Bill Cipher, and I know you Wendy Corduroy." Bill explained.

"H-How?" Wendy asked with worry.

"Easy I know many things." Bill said with happiness. "And I know how much you mean to Pine Tree." Bill added as Wendy frowned.

"You knew about - " Wendy began as Bill cut her off.

"Yes, yes I did, and now that you know, I must kill you and stop you." Bill informed Wendy as she stood there in shock.

"What!?" Wendy asked with fright. "What do I have to do with you!?" Wendy asked with confusion.

"Many things Red Hair, many things..." Bill trailed as a bright flash of light surrounded Bill and Wendy.

Before Wendy knew it there was another her standing in front of her. Frowning Bill jumped forward and slammed into Wendy knocking her down and the two began to wrestle alone the floor of Dipper's mind. Still shaped shifted as Wendy; Bill swung Wendy's fist at the young girl in front of him and managed to flip the real Wendy onto the floor once more. The real Wendy swung her legs and knocked Bill off his feet again and onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mabel and Soos ran as fast as they could trying to find Wendy before Bill came back or things got worse. Taking the steps up to the top floor of the house inside Dipper's mind was taking longer then Mabel and Soos wanted it too. But then again, they were a lot closer then they thought. Finally reaching the top of the steps the two entered the new hallway that Wendy herself had gone down, the only problem was, Wendy wasn't there.<p>

"No! no, no, no! Where's Wendy!?" Mabel asked with panic, she was really hoping to easily find her.

"I don't know dude." Soos said as he looked around the hallway as they walked down it. "But I'm really getting a bad vibe about this place." Soos said.

"How? Were in Dipper's mind!" Mabel explained with confusion.

"Like I said - " Soos began as he stopped. "Did you hear that?" Soos asked as he put his hand on his ear.

"Hear what?" Mabel asked as she looked at Soos.

"Sh - " Soos said as there was a loud grunt and shouting. "That way!" Soos stated as he pointed down the hall.

Together they began to run towards the sound that Soos was hearing. As they drew closer to the noise Mabel began to hear it as well and they finally came across it when they were lead to a green and red door. Looking at the door they noticed that it was open a little and that the noise was indeed coming from the other side of it. Soos and Mabel looked at one another before barging into the room shocked at what they found in front of them.

"What in - " Mabel began in shock.

" - the world?" Soos finished as they looked at one another and then in front of them. There were two Wendy's fighting each other, two!

"Back the truck up! Someone explain to us what's going on now!" Mabel demanded instantly as both Wendy's continued to wrestle.

"Mabel kill her!" Wendy shouted as she shoved herself into a wall.

"No she's the bad guy Mabel!" Bill yelled back as he got up and charged at Wendy once more.

"The other me is Bill and he's trying to kill me! You have to believe me!" Wendy stated as Bill kicked her in the stomach.

"Believe me! I'm your friend! Bill is out to destroy Dipper's mind, you have to stop him!" Bill shouted with a smirk, he knew he had Mabel.

"I-I don't know who the real Wendy is." Mabel stated with worry.

"Times like this is where we have to ask ourselves, what would Dipper do?" Soos said wisely as he held up a fingure in thought.

"Soos that's it!" Mabel stated as she smiled at Soos, she turned to the two Wendy's. "Tell me something only Wendy and I know about Dipper." Mabel

"Mabel we don't have time for games! Kill her!" Bill stated as he shoved Wendy against the wall.

"Dipper got his nickname by his birthmark!" Wendy shouted as she sacked Bill across the face and shoved him onto the ground.

"That's the fake Wendy! Attack her!" Mabel stated as she pointed to Bill who was lying on the ground.

Instantly Mabel and Soos ran forward and tackled Bill. However as they tried to tackle Bill, he rolled aside and instantly got angry that part of his plan failed. There was a sudden bright light and he changed back to himself while freezing everything around them. Mabel, Soos, and Wendy were floating around in pitch black and before any of them could say anything else there was an explosion and darkness covered everyone once more...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter six! Lots of action in this one! Anyway thanks for reading and pretty please remember to REVIEW! So yeah, I hope you all liked it, a bit of a fight scene, Bill was in it, and Wendy got to fight herself once more lol, hm, I wonder why Wendy was in Bill's plan...? But seriously thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter seven will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Chapter 7

Dream Deamons - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway a lot happens in this chapter and we learn some pretty interesting things. So before I give to much away I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch who is the genius behind this amazing show! Anyway onward and forth so please ENJOY chapter seven! Were almost done! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Previously on Gravity Falls...**

Mabel, Soos, and Wendy were floating around in pitch black and before any of them could say anything else there was an explosion and darkness covered everyone once more...

* * *

><p>Stanford Pines sighed as he sat on the living room couch watching something random on television. To be honest, he was kind of lonely at the moment. Normally Dipper and Mabel would be with him either lying on the couch next to him or sitting on the floor and together they would laugh at stupid commercials that were made about Gideon. But ever since Wendy came back with Dipper that night Stan hasn't seen either one of the twins. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Wendy or Soos at all either.<p>

Getting up Stan stretched his back and groaned in pain when it cracked. When he was finished he began to call out for anyone who would answer and sadly he got no respond. That was when he remembered something, Mabel had came down earlier right before Wendy left and asked Wendy and Soos for help and then ran back upstairs. Instantly Stan turned as fast as he could and began to run towards the twins room. Even though Stan would never admit it out loud, he loved the twins and worried constantly.

"Dipper! Mabel - " Stan began as he finally reached their bedroom and slowly opened their bedroom door. " - Soos, Wendy?"

Pushing the door open he stopped when he saw Dipper asleep on his bed. Walking over to the boy he looked around the attic room and noticed that no one else was around. Stan was about to turn and leave when Dipper rolled over in his sleep, mumbled something, and then began to kick and punch the air wildly like he was trying to fight of something. Soon enough Dipper began to scream in his sleep and Stan stood there in confusion and worry; before he could protest himself, he began to try and wake him up.

"Hey kid, wake up." Stan said as he shook Dipper.

Dipper sadly only continued to kick and punch the air in his sleep. "I-I don't know who the real Wendy is!" Dipper stated as he turned over.

"Weird - " Stan said as he crossed his arm. "I wonder what's going on his crazy little mind." Stan said as he turned to leave.

However Stan didn't make it very far out the room when there was a sudden flash of light in the twins room. Jumping about ten feet into the air in shock and fright Stan squeezed himself tightly on the wooden bedpost of Mabel's bed. Clearing his throat and getting down, Stan dusted himself off and covered his eyes when the blinding light got brighter and brighter. Backing up Stan tripped over Waddles who snorted at Stan and ran out the room. Watching in shock and wonder there was a sudden black portal that opened up above him and before he knew it Mabel, Wendy, and Soos all fell out of the portal screaming.

"What in the - ?" Stan began as Wendy landed on him hard. "OW!" Stan cried out as Wendy stood up.

"Oops my bad; sorry Stan." Wendy said as she helped him up. "But thanks for breaking my fall." Wendy said with a smug look.

"You know I'd fire you if I could." Stan stated as Wendy laughed. "Now someone tell me what's we going on!" Stan added instantly.

"There's no time! We need to wake Dipper before Bill get's out of his mind." Mabel explained as she ran over to Dipper.

"Good luck, I already tried waking him." Stan explained as he walked up next to Mabel.

"Yeah, well I can get him up." Mabel said as she grabbed Dipper's shoulders and shook him. "DIPPER! COME ON WAKE UP!" Mabel yelled really loudly.

Nothing worked and before Mabel could try it again there was another flash of light and right before their eyes Bill Cipher appeared once more. Laughing as loud as he could as he eyed everyone in the room. Waving his hand around, a small blast shot Mabel, Stan, Wendy and Soos backwards into Mabel's bed and a blue orb began to form around a still sleeping Dipper. Bill continued to laugh as he raised Dipper into mid air and brought him closer to him. Dipper was still out and had no idea what was going on and everyone on the ground was trying to get up but couldn't.

"I got to say Shooting Star, you really proved yourself tonight." Bill stated with a smile. "And I can't thank you enough for helping me." Bill added.

"You leave him alone butt face!" Mabel shouted with annoyance.

"Ha, ha, ha, I gotta admit it kid I love your courage and strong will, sadly Pine Tree is with me now and thanks to you - " Bill began to explain.

"You leave my nephew alone!" Stan shouted instantly with anger.

"My, my, my, if it isn't Stanford Pines, it sure has been a long time hasn't it?" Bill asked with a smile.

"Shut it Bill and leave Dipper alone!" Stan shouted once more.

"Oh how I miss you're sense of humor!" Bill stated as he laughed at Stan's threat, well sort of threat.

"Grunkle Stan what is he talking about?" Mabel asked with confusion as she looked at her great uncle.

"You mean you haven't told them? Wow am I hurt Stan, I thought we were cool..." Bill said with a tisking noise.

"We were never cool Bill and we never will be, not since the day you turned into who you are now!" Stan yelled once more.

"That's nice to know and since we had this little reunion and I have Pine Tree I must be on my way." Bill stated with happiness, he knew he got them.

"NO DIPPER - " Mabel began shouting as she ran towards Bill trying to catch him.

"Remember, reality is an illusion, and the universe is a hologram!"Bill shouted as he began to wave his arms to make himself vanish.

"STOP!" Mabel and Wendy shouted as a gush of wind came across them.

"Buy gold, bye!" Bill said as he clapped his hands.

The world seemed to freeze as Bill vanished with Dipper. Papers, pillows, blankets, and a million of other things from the twins room finished flying around the room and settled down quietly. No on said anything; in fact no one needed to say anything; it was all too intense for them. Mabel and Wendy stood on the opposite side of the room where Bill had been since Wendy and Mabel tried to stop Bill and save Dipper. Soos and Stan stood a few feet back from them and watched on what their next moves would be, Stan however jumped when Mabel turned and sent daggers towards him.

"You!" Mabel shouted as she pointed to Stan, she started walking towards him. "How do you know Bill and what was he talking about!?" Mabel asked.

"Kid, listen, I know your mad but it's complicated." Stan said as he backed away from Mabel who was poking him the chest with anger.

"I don't care if it's complicated, he took my brother I need to know how you know him!" Mabel stated with annoyance.

"Okay okay fine." Stan said as Mabel backed off at looked at him. "The truth is...Bill is my brother - " Stan whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Bam! There was chapter seven! Didn't see that coming hu? Anyway you'll find out more soon so yeah, thanks for reading and please remember to review! By the way one more chapter after this but don't worry the story's not stopping there will be a sequel to it coming right after this! So yeah the next story will take place right where we leave off with the next chapter. So don't fret one more for this one and then a whole new story line for you! Also I will tell you the name of my second story; it will be called - "Into the Bunker" - which of course is the name of the second episode in season two but trust me it's nothing like the episode, it's way different. Now I will stop rambling and thank you all so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter eight the last chapter for this installment will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Chapter 8

Dream Demons - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well everyone here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Sadly this is the last chapter for this story but don't worry the sequal is coming up soon! Look for it either tomorrow or sometime next week :) A lot happens this chapter mainly just a lot of explaining but yeah. So enough talk before to much is given away as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch who is amazing for making this show! But yeah so pleas enjoy chapter eight! :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**Previously on Gravity Falls...**

"Okay okay fine." Stan said as Mabel backed off at looked at him. "The truth is...Bill is my brother - " Stan whispered.

* * *

><p>"Wait - what!?" Mabel asked in confusion an shock as she looked at her Grunkle Stan. "What are you playing at Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked once more.<p>

"I'm not playing at anything kid, I'm telling the truth." Stan explained as Mabel squinted her eyes at him like she was trying to figure something out.

"Really?" Mabel asked as Stan nodded.

"Sadly yes." Stan said as he turned and sighed. " - And ever since my brother became Bill, well he's been trying to find ways to destroy me." Stan said.

"Okay now I'm really confused." Wendy stated suddenly making Stan and Mabel jump; they forgot Wendy and Soos were even there.

"Yeah dudes how can that evil triangle thingy guy be your brother?" Soos asked making a triangle shape with his fingers over one of his eyes.

"Look guys it's a really long story and I was hoping you would have never learned about him." Stan said as he crossed his arms.

"So does this mean you wrote that journal Dipper found?" Mabel asked with hope.

"Journal? What journal? You mean that book you're brother always has his head in? I don't even know what you're talking about!" Stan explained.

"Oh..." Mabel said with a disappointing look.

"But that still doesn't explain how you know who this Bill guy is." Soos stated as Stan eyed him.

"Yeah and why you claim him to be you're brother!" Mabel added as she pointed to Stan.

"Alright, alright, I think you kids deserve and explanation and that's just what is going to happen." Stan said as he sat down on the floor.

Mabel, Wendy and Soos all joined Stan on the floor of Dipper and Mabel's room. Together they formed a small circle and Stan continued to watch everyone's movement while trying to think of a way to explain his story. No one said anything as they waited for Stan to start his story and finally learn at least some truth about him and his past life. Stan almost decided to run out of the room with no excuse at all, but he knew he owed it to them.

"You see it all started when my twin brother Stanley and I were twelve." Stan began with a frown at the memory.

"Stanley?" Wendy asked with interest.

"Yes, and we came to Gravity Falls for the first time for summer vacation." Stan added as Mabel smiled.

"Just like me and Dipper!" Mabel said with excitement.

"Just like you kid." Stan said as he rubbed Mabel's head with a smile. "But our summer wasn't like your's at all." Stan added suddenly.

"Then what was it like Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked with confusion.

"It was bad, one day Stanley wanted to go on a nature hike and somehow he talked me into it." Stan explained once more. "But our fun ended soon, because while we were on the hike Stanley found something that had seemed to be hidden for a very long time." Stan said with a look.

"Really? What was it?" Wendy asked as Stan sent her a look.

"That's not really important." Stan stated suddenly. "What was really important was that it told us all about magic and many other things that no one would believe in. Stanley of coursed believed in it, while I could care less about the item he found." Stan said as Mabel looked at him in amazement.

"Why didn't you care about it?" Soos asked. "Wouldn't you have worried if you're brother had it?" Soos asked again with confusion.

"You would think that, but sadly I didn't think that at all." Stan added. "Day after day we would have strange and weird adventures thanks to the item Stanley found and one day Stanley became too addicted to the thing. Before anyone knew what was happening to him, he was becoming a monster. A monster that thrived for thrills, power, and magic." Stan explained as Mabel, Wendy and Soos listened. "Heck! He even wanted to do magic himself!"

"But magic doesn't exists." Soos said as Mabel faced palmed, from all the adventure's they had, he should know that it does exists!

"That's what I thought too, at least until Stanley decided to try and summon a demon beyond any ghost you've ever learned about." Stan added.

"You mean Bill right?" Mabel asked as Stan nodded.

"Wait, if Stanley summoned Bill, then how can Bill be you're brother?" Wendy asked once more as Stan sighed.

"Because when Stanley summoned Bill he wanted to be so powerful that Bill offered him a deal which - " Stan began as Mabel cut him off.

"You should never make a deal with him." Mabel stated as Stan looked at her in shock.

"Yeah...but how did you know?" Stan asked as Mabel looked at him in fright for a moment.

"Um...uh... - " Mabel stuttered as Wendy sighed.

"That doesn't matter, can you continued with the story please?" Wendy asked as Stan nodded.

"Right and well as Stanley made a deal with Bill, Bill decided to use Stanley as his puppet and he took over Stanley." Stan explained again. "But over time Stanley began to disappear as he gained more power and since Bill took over him, and well, he turned into Bill." Stanley finished with a frown.

"Wow." Wendy said in shock as Stan finished.

"Oh my." Mabel said with fright as she thought about how Bill almost took over Dipper's body.

"Dudes I think I just found my new nightmare." Soos stated with worry.

"So what do we do now Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked with thought and interest as she looked at Stan.

"I-I don't know kid." Stan said with a frown. "Now that Bill or Stanley or whoever he goes by now has Dipper, I don't know." Stan added once more.

"We need to fight back!" Wendy stated suddenly making everyone looked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about Bill is too powerful too stop and no matter what happens he'll stop at nothing to destroy us." Stan explained suddenly.

"I don't care! Dipper is my friend and I'm not letting anything hurt him." Wendy stated once more with courage.

"Yeah besides I want my brother back!" Mabel added with a look. "Without him it's like my other half is missing." Mabel explained with a frown.

"Well kids you do have guts I will say that." Stan stated with a smile. "But you do realize that were about to go up against something so powerful that we might not even make it back alive." Stan added as he looked at Mabel, Wendy and Soos.

"Bring - " Wendy started as Mabel cut her off.

"It - " Mabel added as Soos cut Mabel off as well making them all look at him.

"On!" Soos stated as Stan smiled at all three of them, he had a feeling they were going to get Dipper back and defeat Bill once and for all...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Wow that was a lot! I bet none of you were expecting that kind of explanation! And I wonder what item Stan was talking about that Stanley found? Hm...I bet you all know what it is :) Anyway thanks so much for reading the first part of my installment series! The sequel that's named "Into the Bunker" will be up either tomorrow or sometime this week that's coming up! So yeah keep an eye out for it! Finally thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! I still love to see them! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


End file.
